


Games

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [28]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a kid. Your home alone. </p><p> (Based on the trailer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo I wrote this in a hurry it sucks

* * *

 

Authors Note: HAHA SCOTT CAWTHON FOREVER GIVING ME NIGHTMARES. IF FNAF 4 IS GONNA MAKE YOU PISS YOURSELF CLAP YOUR HANDS. *crowd roars on the distance* anyway, the trailer looked SOOO good! And scary! Looks like no sleep for the rest of eternity for all horror players. Enjoy folks! Note: the number is fake. Do not call it. Idk who's it is. XD. Also, it's written in second person and how a child of eight would think.

For an eight year old, you shouldn't be this stressed.

"I-it's gonna be fine, fine fine fine," your father repeats to you, his hands fiddling with the phone as the thunder blared outside. "Just- son, listen to me." He gets on his knees and you glance down at him. He looks scared.

"I can't get ahold of the sitter. Remember Jane?"

You nod.

"Well, daddy's got to go...to work. Something's wrong, very very wrong."

"D-dad, I'm scared," you stutter, his hand in yours. You don't know if you were shaking or if that was him, it was hard to tell. But if dad was scared, that was bad.

"No, son it's okay." He manages to smile, but you know that it's just to make you feel better. "It's just a problem at work, I'll be home before you know it. I promise."

"Please, dad, I-i don't wanna be home alone."

You really don't wanna be home alone. You keep hearing things in the basement but your dad just keeps reassuring you that it's nothing, because he's down there everyday and nothing could possibly get into your house (save for your dog Missy who sometimes makes racket.)

"Missy's here. Look." Your dad shakily points to Missy, your Golden Retriever Husky mix laying on tee floor, cowering. She hated thunderstorms too.

"I promise I'll be home real soon. I promise."

You nod as tears start to fall from your eyes. Your dad wraps his strong arms around you as you cry into his shoulder for a moment, getting the blue security fabric all wet. You wonder if he'll be mad at you for doing that, but your dads the toughest nice dad you know. Not even Alex next door had a better dad than you!

You watch as your dad turns on the TV in the living room, putting on SpongeBob and handing you the remote. He calls the large dog over and allows him to sleep on the couch next to you just this once, because your scared and pretty damn horrified because of the thunderstorm and the fact that your dad has to leave and you know that it'll be two am or seething before he gets back, if that. There was always problems at that stupid Place he worked at.

Before he goes, he hands you a flashlight. "Son, one more thing." He kneels down and places a kiss on your forehead. "If the lights go out, don't get too scared. Cuddle with Missy and use the flashlight if you need to. Calle if there's an emergency. Y-you remember daddy's work number?"

"Mhm."

He smiled and exited the house, and you hear the car start.

After awhile, you forget any fears you had prior. You blast SpongeBob and laugh, because it was pretty awesome and SpongeBob was your favorite show. You didn't quite understand why people didn't like spongebob, because you found it hilarious. You didn't understand some of the jokes but it was all good nonetheless. After a while, however, SpongeBob ended and you change the channel to something else. You flip through the yellow channels, because your dad told you that those were the only channels that were appropriate for your age. You didn't know why, though, you could handle anything!

You find a show called Ancient Aliens and watch it for awhile. They were talking about aliens! Your favorite-

Oh. The TV went to static.

You get startled by the sudden change and loud distressing noise, and turn off the tv. You wondered if the power went out, but the lights were still on so you didn't understand why the TV wouldn't work. Your dad said this happened before, and it was something wrong with the 'satellite'. And it was storming, so maybe that was the case.

With a sigh you lay down in Missy's paws as he started to whimper. He's whimpered before but not this loud, unless he was hungry, but he looked fine. His ears were pointed harshly in the air, and twitched whenever a rain drop hit the window. Dogs. They were weird.

You close your eyes as you realize that it's almost ten pm and your bedtime is nine. You try to hush Missy by petting his ears and holding him, but he seems pretty upset about the thunderstorm outside. Your not really scared anymore though, because your dad will be home soon and then Missy will shut up.

You eventually fall asleep, although you are restless.

OoO 

Missy's been barking for a while, your just tired.

Your almost certain that it's your dad, but she might just be barking at the wind-

And oh, look at that. The power went out.

Your still not scared. You grab the flashlight from the table in front of you and turn it down to see Missy barking at the hallway. You call him but he still barks and growls and hisses, seeming to be more aggressive then ever before. You slowly stand up and go over to him, sitting down on the ground to face the hallway. You shine the flashlight down there, but there is nothing.

Maybe you should call your dad and tell him Missy's acting up again. He'll know what to do.

You pet missy as he starts to calm down a bit, his arse still in the air and his head kissing the floor: he's growling. Maybe it's a mouse? You don't like mice and if you see one you might just run to your friends house down the street. 

You walk to the kitchen and pick up your home phone, and dial his number. Shoot, the powers out, remember? Yeah, yeah yeah. Well, luckily for you you also have another home phone that doesn't require a power source at all times! It's in your dads room, and it should be charged since you never usually use it anyway. It was more of an emergency phone but your starting to get the feeling that this is an emergency, although your not sure why. You have a feeling in the pit of your stomach that maybe it's a ghost, or even worse, the boogie man. Uncle Vin told you all about those, and that if you were bad they would get you. Your almost sure that those are just dumb baby stories that he told you to keep you being good (as always) but what if they were real? It's dark. The powers out. Maybe their real!

You come back to the living room and see that Missy's gone.

You shrug to yourself as you think that maybe he really did see a mouse and he went to chase it. Or maybe he went to find your cat, who usually slept in your bathroom unfortunately. Spike was a black, gold eyed cat that you found outside your house one time and dad let you keep it. He's nice but he doesn't like Missy one bit. Maybe they were both fighting over the mouse.

Putting on the flashlight, you start to walk down your unusually long hallway. You start to feel uneasy but you ignore that. Daddy said nothing was wrong so it must be true.

Except, your heart stops. 

Down the hall, you know something just moved. It was not Missy, because it was tall. Really really really really tall. Bigger than dad tall, and dad said he was six feet. It was only there for a second but your flashlight caught it's big yellow broken skin and it's red eyes and sharp teeth. There was something pink in its hand, too. You're heart races out of your system as you run down the hall opposite you to your dads room. You find the room and juggle at the knob, but it's locked. Dad said to stay out of his room when he wasn't there because there were grown up things in there so you begin to hyperventilate. 

"Please please please" you whimper. You hear something gurgling down the hallway, like someone had a lot of water in their mouth and they were trying to get it to stay in there. It's footsteps were loud and hard and they were getting closer and it was the boogie man, wasn't it? Uncle Vin was right, there really was a boogie man and your sorry for stealing your dads notebook that one time, and coloring on his desk and all the bad things that you've ever done that you can't exactly remember-

The doors unlocked. You forgot that it doesn't turn left and you were turning it that way. 

You feel stupid but your flashlight catches the red eyes and the pink thing and it's big yellow body and sharp teeth right down the hall. Your crying and you close the door with a loud slam and manage to move a small heavy box in front of the door. You jump to the safety of your dads bed and huddle your legs up to yourself, because the boogie man is right outside your door and it's gonna get you! It's right there and it's gonna eat you all up for dinner and it's past your bedtime and you want dad to just come home already and kill it with his big bat that he keeps in his closet.

First things first. Be a big boy. Call dad. 

You lean over and pick up the cordless phone, and see that it's still charged. It has the time- 2:19 AM.

No- it was only 11 when you woke up from that nap.

There's no way that time passed that fast.

Your crying harder now as you dial dads work number: 814, 662, 6134. That's his number and you know the routine- if he doesn't pick up, ask for Scott, and his coworkers will hand him the phone.

"Hello, hello?"

"DAD!"

"S-son? You alright?"

"DADDY SOMEONES IN THE HOUSE RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR ITS THE BOOGIEMAN AND IM IN YOUR ROOM AND IM SCARED PLEASE"

You start to talk and sob into the phone and your dad says nothing.

"DAD!"

He still says nothing.

"DAD PLEASE DO I CALL 911?"

"Games," the voice on the other side of the phone says. "I wanna play a game. Game? Game? Game?"

You now recognize that that's not your dads voice on the other side of the phone: no, that's not it. It was deep and scary and raspy and broken and all the things that a nightmare should be.

"What do you want!?" You cry into the phone, pulling at your hair. 

"We-"

It begun.

"Want-"

It was getting deport with ever word it said. 

"H-"

Before it could finish saying what t was going to say, the phone cut to static. Static like the static when Ancient Aliens cut off and the TV started to shit up- and yeah, you know that's a bad word but it fits you right now. Everything is shit, or like you dad would say, it's just like that one time where work became hell. 

You cry and throw the phone against the closet. You see it crumble and dent, and the static just keeps playing from it even though you know that it's broken because there are no lights on it. Your scared because you hear something right outside your door and it's definitely the boogieman.

But your a big boy. Your a grown up. You take your flashlight and go into the dark closet and grab your dads favorite baseball bat. You've only ever seen him use it once, when a wild bear accidentally got into your house (because you live in the country pretty much, right outside of a city where dad works. It comes with neighbors, and with a forest behind your house that you and Alex play in a lot.)

You push the box out of the way and breathe: you shouldn't have to do this and you know that.

Except, before you open the door to kill that boogieman, you hear something in the closet.

You glance back pretty quickly, because what if Missy or Spike were in there? You want them to be safe, or in other terms, save you instead. But you know that you'd have to save them first because Missy's a big scaredy cat and Spike only sleeps.

You see a claw reach out from the closet and you lean against the door in horror.

This thing was different- it had red skin and big ears and red eyes and a hook for a second hand it it's teeth were sharp too and it was even taller than the other one- and holy shit you are scared shitless. You start to hyperventilate again but you manage to open the door and run out: you'd rather deal with the other boogieman.

Except the boogie man isn't there anymore. It's gone and you run down the hall and you see missy and he's barking at something again. You take the bat and your flashlight and look at what he's looking at-

Three little bears sitting In the middle of the floor. Brown and small, plush like. You stare as Missy barks, and you shake with the bat in your hands.

You walk twards them and they start to move. They make this horrid screeching noise, and their sharp teeth shows and they inch forward to you. However, you take the bat and smash it down on one of them- and as its fluff insides spread on the floor, the rest quiet down too.

Your scared, and crying, and you just want your dad to come home already.

Missy peed on the floor but you don't care- he's shaking and he's whimpering and you have to be the man of the house now. 

You think for a moment as you look to your right: the basement door is closed, meaning nothing's been able to get down there!

You open the door and Missy runs down the rest. He must know that it is safe.

You lock the door behind you- and by lock, you mean all the locks. You're basement is a tornado shelter so no boogie man can even get down here! Not any of them! No sirre, your dad is always down here to do laundry and clean up. And spike might be down there sleeping! Who knows, maybe dad was just playing a prank on you....

But your still crying, scared and very tired. Missy curled up in the corner of the living room down there and isn't whimpering anymore.

You lay down with him and sigh to yourself, sniffling and crying. Your shaking uncontrollably now, and the bat fell down and rolled into the living room. You glance at the clock on the walls and realize it's five am- where was your dad?

You should try to call him again.

You remember that there was a phone somewhere down here: your pretty sure it was in a room down the hall, though, right next to the cross path and the window that showed outside. Maybe you could sneak out and run to your neighbors house.

You manage to get missy to come with you by crying- he lives you and he understands sadness and fear, and decides to ultimately protect you from those boogie men. 

You take your flashlight and start on your way through your basement. Your basement had tons of unfinished parts, so sometimes you'd be led down a hall where it went to nothing. You were lost, and Missy was being a big baby and staying behind you.

"Missy," you say with a shaky sniffly voice. "I think dads going to-"

Missy's not behind you.

You haven't checked In a while, though, so you propose to yourself that she just went back to the living room- or as your dad calls it, the grown up lounge.

You found it. There it is! The phone is on the wall right next to the four doors that lead to basically nothing: because, again, unfinished stuff that the person who had this house before had. You pick it up and dial your dads number, but your stopped: you hear mumbling....

You glance down the hall.

Plush Bonnie?

Your dad brought you home a thing from work: it's a golden stuffed animal of spring Bonnie, from dads work a long time ago. Why was it siting in a chair?

"...games...games...games...games...." He heard it mumble. 

You try to dial faster but you keep getting it wrong and have to restart.

You look away from it and start breathing hard: you drop the flashlight and keep trying to call, but it keeps going to static or a busy phone beep. 

When you glance back, it's right next to you.

You fall back.

"Games are fun but I've found you," it whispered. "Hide and seek hide and seek hide and seek-"

You stumble backwards more and get your flashlight, and hold it. "Get away from Me!" You yell and throw the flashlight at the Plush. 

Your arm gets stopped. 

You look up, and see The plush trap- but in a bigger version, like dad said was missing- 

"This is what happens when you play games." It mumbled, doing something with its right arm but you couldn't feel whatever it was doing, because your body was going numb and it's purple eyes stared into you and you were transfixed with the sight of them.

When it lets go of your arm, you fall to the ground with a thump and see that you no longer owned a stomach because there was a big hole in the middle of you with red blood and organs in the floor. Your eyes start to blur, and you hear the faint sound of your dad on the phone in the distance as you fall asleep.


End file.
